fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameron Angel
Cameron Angel is the alter ego of 'Khamael '(Hebrew: 'כהאמאעל, '"wrath of God"), the Archangel of strength, courage, and war. Once the guardian of the Garden of Eden, he has been pretending to be a mortal since the Great War, posing as a private investigator in the Illinois Wasteland. Biography The Garden of Eden Khamael is one of the seven Archangels of Abrahamic mythology. He was assigned by God to rule the Sephirah of Gavurah, presiding over the Seraphim. When Adam and Eve, the first humans, were expelled from the Garden of Eden by God for eating from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, it was Khamael who forced them out, wielding a flaming sword. He was subsequently tasked with protecting the Garden from being breached by humans thereafter, a task he performed dutifully without interruption for ages. The Great War In 2077, humanity unleashed its full stock of nuclear warheads upon itself, utterly destroying the planet. Nothing was spared. In fact, the destruction was so total, that even the Garden of Eden did not withstand it. Khamael, in spite of his divine might, had not foreseen the missiles to be able to damage the Garden, and as such was incapable of warding off the strike when it happened. With the Garden destroyed, Khamael was stranded on Earth. He emerged somewhere in the ruins of the Asian continent, and with no way to return to Heaven, he proceeded to wander the world in search of some manner to leave Earth, first travelling to the locations of the ancient Hebrew kingdoms, and then to Europe and Africa. Finding no success there, he travelled over the Arctic ice cap into America, but after nearly a decade of travel, he finally came to the conclusion that he was stuck on Earth. The Crossroads With the acceptance of being stranded, Khamael decided that he was going to need to blend in with the remaining populace of America. After all, walking around like an angel would be highly problematic, especially considering how deranged many people had become. Therefore, he hid his angelic nature and fashioned himself an alter ego, taking on the moniker of Cameron Angel. He eventually found himself in the Illinois Wasteland, where he settled down. He soon carved a profession for himself as a private investigator, employing his supernatural senses and abilities to carry out the job highly effectively. Personality and traits Upon first glance, Cameron is a typical hardboiled detective, rendered jaded and cynical by all of the violence he has dealt with. Closer inspection, however, reveals that he is perpetually intrigued by the acts of the people around him - owed to the fact that he is an outsider to the species, observing their deeds, which to him are interesting and bemusing. Powers and abilities As a celestial being, an Archangel no less, Cameron has power beyond measure. Being immortal, he is completely impervious to harm by conventional means; bullets bounce off, knives strike impotently onto his skin, explosives merely wash him in a warm glow. The only way he can, in fact, be harmed, is with weapons of divine origins or at the hand of other angels. His strength and indomitability are also far beyond mortal capacities; he has been known to wrestle Super Mutants with ease. Most notably, Cameron can shed his mortal guise, unveiling his radiant divine form. His hair and attire turns white, his eyes start to glow in gold. With his false mortal shackles removed, he is exponentially more powerful, able to directly call upon divine flame, and allowing him to paralyse those who lay their eyes upon him with awe or fear. Furthermore, his sword, a divine artifact otherwise disguised as a mere switchblade, is also unleashed when he calls upon his true form. This sword can harm and kill even other angels; mortals struck down with this blade have their souls torn out and erased, preventing them from going to the afterlife, instead simply removing them from existence. Trivia * The Garden of Eden's location in Asia is derived from its location on the medieval Hereford Mappa Mundi, where the Garden was located on the edge of the world, in the Orient. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallout: Second City